the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Equitaine
The Kingdom of Equitaine is a faction within the 9th Age game. Equitaine is also a human nation in Vetia Johannes Strabo; A New Atlas for the Ninth Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p124) . It is ruled by King Henry Royal Family Tree (The 9th Scroll issue #5) Ambassador Duchess Mathilde (962 A.S.) Message to King Henry of Equitaine (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p21) Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage (The 9th Scroll issue #3), from the capital Guênac. Informative text about the Kingdom of Equitaine (The 9th Scroll issue #5) History Equitaine was one of few, if not the only, nation in Vetia that wasn't conquered by the vermin after the fall of Avras. The king at the time was Gilles de Raux, who is rumoured to have possessed a lifespan that stretched far beyond that of a mortal. Historical note (The 9th Scroll issue #5) The World Hymn, whilst telling about Seventh Age, makes a passing which might refer to Gilles de Raux and the early history of Equitaine. The World Hymn: The 7th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p129) "A dark King rules the last free men" The next King was Uther of Gasconne The Book of Askar: chapter 14, Sunna Cycle (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p146-147) . Who together with his companions founded the knightly orders and turned the nation back to the Lady. Some consider Uther to be the founder of Equitaine. Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: The Kingdom of Equitaine (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p141) Religion The Lady is worshipped in Equitaine . She serves as both deity and a mysterious power that protects the land . The Equitan crusades are made in the name of the Lady and seek to spread the worship of her around the word . Women in Equitaine are venerated for their supposed connection with the Lady. Economy Equitaine is said to export ware such as grain, timber and cloth. Much of it is supposedly sold to their neighbour, Sonnstahl. The revenue generated most likely goes to fund their military and crusades. Magic Use The following is a quote used to describe the magic use of the Kingdom of Equitaine: On races and their magic (The 9th Scroll, issue #5) "The lands of Equitaine contain mystery and magic at every turn. Sacred locations, mythical sites – every castle, hill, ancient tree, stone bridge; they all have legends and stories attached to them. This connection with the land, and the Lady who symbolises it, permeates every part of Equitan culture, including their magic. Enacted only by the purest hearts, due to fables of magic misused and the disastrous consequences; magic calls upon the purity of others, and brings their intentions to bear upon the world, shaping it into a more noble version of itself." Geography Equitaine lies in western Vetia. To the east it borders with Sonnstahl and to the south-west with Destria. Equitaine is know for the following cities: Meradus Gercator (962 A.S.) Map of the Lands and People of the 9th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p125) * Gasconne * Guenac * Cantemont The kingdom of Equitaine hold a colony, Port Reynaud, in northern Taphria. Beatrix von Ueblingen (962 A.S.) My travels in Naptesh: Entry from the 27th of Acrober (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v0.204.2, p13-18) In addition to Port Reynaud, much of northern Taphria is under the sway of Equitaine . Recently they have assisted the sultan of Amharaq, Qassar, in a civil war against rebels of the land Letter from Tania Féret, King Henry’s Minister of War, to the Duke of Ussel (The 9th Scroll, issue #8). Crusades The kingdom of Equitaine is known for its crusades . The purpose of the crusades is the spread the belief of the Lady , and to find the lost grail . Monarchs The Kingdom of Equitaine is a monarchy. Early monarchs of Equitaine Few monarchs from before the 9th century A.S. of the 9th age are known. Late monarchs of Equitaine Since at least the mid 9th century A.S, i.e. during the last 100 years, Equitaine has been ruled by members of the same royal family. *Calculated. Knightly Orders The Knightly Orders are believed to have been founded by Uther of Gasconne after he became king of Equitaine. Knights of the Realm Main article: Knights of the Quest Knights of the Realm are said to form the foundation upon which Equitaine is built. Each knight serves a Duke and extends his might over both enemies and peasants. Note about Knightly Orders (The 9th Scroll, issue #5) Knights of the Quest Main article: Knights of the Quest It is said that some knights are blessed with visions of the Lady. Some of these knights choose to forgo their land and wealth and embark on a quest. They also forgo their lance in favour of a bastard sword. A common goal for the quest is Grail, which is sought by all who serve the Lady. Knights of the Grail Main article: Knights of the Grail The Knights of the Grail are said to be avatars of the Lady herself. Supposedly they have drunk from the Gail and managed to transcend above all others. They travel the land and enforce the will of the Lady, sitting in judgement even over nobility. Paladins Main article: Paladin Paladins are direct servants to the King of Equtaine, chosen from among his most trusted knights. Paladins can be found in command of the armies of Equitaine, but they also root out heretics within the nations own borders. Knights Forlorn Main article: Knights Forlorn The Knights Forlorn are made up of disgraced knights from all across the nation. They have chosen to forgo mount and lance until they've restored their honour. Many Knight Forlorn hail from the lands of Brezann, and it was there the name Forlorn first came to be. Sources Category:Factions